All my loving
by noilb
Summary: Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy descobrem que a linha entre o amor e ódio é tênue. Mas um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos podem não ser tão complicados quanto parecem. O amor é simples, afinal.


1\. No Expresso de Hogwarts

Eu estava no Expresso de Hogwarts, ao lado de meu primo Alvo rumo ao meu 5º ano. Nem podia acreditar que já estava entrando no 5º ano, isso era grande. Ainda podia lembrar claramente da primeira vez que peguei esse trem e agora eu já tinha 15 anos. Sentia que esse ano traria grandes coisas. Eu prestaria os N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários da Magia) e esperava ser tão brilhantes neles quanto minha mãe foi. Posso dizer que já amadureci em muitos aspectos, mas ainda não perdi a mania, talvez infantil, de achar que a minha mãe é a melhor bruxa do mundo. Ela me inspira. Meus pais são Hermione e Ronald Weasley, os melhores bruxos que eu conheço, considerando que conheço bruxos extraordinários. Minha mãe insistiu em me lembrar que eu não devo me desesperar com os N.O.M.s, ela diz que me cobro demais. Isso é uma característica que herdei dela. Mas como não me cobrar tanto? Boas notas nos N.O.M.s são essenciais para qualquer boa carreira que eu deseje seguir, especialmente se eu quiser um dia ser como minha mãe e comandar um departamento no Ministério da Magia. Esse ano eu teria que estudar mais do que nunca.

— Porque essa cara, Rose? No que está pensando? - Alvo me tirou de meus devaneios. Pensar nas provas me deixava preocupada.

— Estou pensando nesse ano, Alvo. Teremos que estudar muito para os N.O.M.s, já pensou nisso? Já estou com medo de ir mal em tudo.

— Ah, Rose, se acalme. Nós dois sabemos que você será a melhor do ano em todos os exames. Sempre é.

— Alvo, os N.O.M.s não são como os exames que sempre fazemos, são diferentes, complexos... – respondi.

— Ainda assim você será a melhor, prima, não faça drama.

— Não é drama, estou falando sério.

— É claro que você está falando sério, florzinha – disse Tiago Potter, irmão mais velho de Alvo, enquanto entrava na cabine. – Você só fala sério, devia brincar mais.

— Tiago, não me chame de florzinha! – disse irritada. Ele sabe que odeio o apelido.

— Calminha, prima, onde está seu senso de humor? – me provocou ainda mais enquanto Alvo ria. – Só vim avisar que o seu namoradinho McLaggen está te procurando. Disse que vocês precisam ir a cabine dos monitores.

— Tiago, você não cansa, não? Ele não é meu namorado! – gritei com raiva e completamente vermelha, enquanto saia da cabine bufando e ia procurar a cabine dos monitores.

Tiago era um grande piadista e amava me importunar com suas brincadeiras. Alvo me dizia que eu era a vítima favorita de seu irmão, pois eu me importava demais. Segundo ele, se eu ignorasse as provocações de Tiago, seria menos importunada. Mas meu pavio sempre fora curto e eu não conseguia me controlar. Que infame, falar por aí que eu e Túlio McLaggen somos namorados! Já pensou alguém escuta isso e acredita? Ou pior, já pensou o próprio McLaggen escuta isso e acredita? Porque o garoto tinha uma enorme dificuldade de entender que ele e eu não tínhamos mais nada. Na verdade, nunca tivemos algo concreto. Túlio e eu éramos muito amigos. O que ocorreu é que no final do ano passado cometi a burrada de aceitar ir a Hogsmeade com ele num encontro. Lá, ele se declarou e nos beijamos. Nosso romance durou duas semanas. Na primeira semana tentei me acostumar com todo aquele grude de casal e na segunda semana tentei evitar Túlio o máximo possível enquanto tentava pensar em uma maneira de terminar sem magoa-lo. O problema é que ele não entendeu que eu realmente não quero nada com ele e vive atrás de mim se declarando, dizendo que está apaixonado. E pra deixar tudo ainda melhor, adivinha? Ele e eu fomos os dois selecionados para monitores da Grifinória. Eu sempre quis ser monitora, mas fazer isso com Túlio ao meu lado seria no mínimo irritante. O desafio de evitá-lo ficaria ainda mais difícil.

Para deixar tudo ainda mais complicado, Alvo não foi, como eu esperava, o monitor selecionado da Sonserina. E fora Alvo, não havia ninguém da Sonserina que eu achasse tolerável, então os monitores da Sonserina obviamente seriam pessoas do meu desagrado, mas como Merlin realmente me odeia, não poderiam ser pessoas só de meu desagrado e sim a pessoa mais desagradável e odiável possível de toda a Hogwarts, o melhor amigo de meu primo Alvo: Scorpius Malfoy. Ah, como eu o odiava! Ele e seus cabelos excessivamente loiros e seus olhos irritantemente azuis. Seu sorriso sarcástico e suas provocações idiotas. Odiava o fato de ele ser melhor que eu nas aulas de poções. Odiava ter que dividir Alvo, que sempre foi meu melhor amigo, com ele. Odiava o olhar de superioridade digno de um Malfoy que ele tinha. Odiava Scorpius de maneiras que nem eu mesma compreendia. Infelizmente, ele parecia me odiar com ainda mais intensidade, se é que era possível, visto que adorava me provocar e me ofender. Eu tentava ignorá-lo, mas era difícil já que dividíamos o mesmo melhor amigo. Agora ainda havia a questão da monitoria. Ser monitora com Túlio e com Scorpius quase me fazia pensar em desistir de ser monitora. Ao menos os monitores da Corvinal era pessoas legais. Havia Lorcan Scammader que é filho de Luna, uma grande amiga de meus pais e por isso, nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Lorcan é o oposto de seu irmão gêmeo, Lynsander, que assim como sua mãe é um tanto excêntrico. Inclusive, Lorcan é estranhamente dentro dos padrões considerando-se quem são seus pais. E a monitora da Corvinal era, para minha felicidade, Annabeth Stanley, uma nascida trouxa que era uma das pessoas mais doces de Hogwarts. Havia também minha amada e animada demais prima Roxanne, que esse ano seria monitora-chefe.

Quando entrei na cabine dos monitores ela já estava quase lotada, entretanto Lorcan e Annabeth ainda não estavam ali. Malfoy também ainda não estava lá, então nem tudo estava perdido. Avistei Claire Smith e Scott Winter como os novos monitores da Lufa-lufa. Acenei pra eles e fui sentar enquanto esperava as pessoas conhecidas chegarem. Os casal sonserino Peter Nott, monitor-chefe desse ano, e Paige Parkinson, nova monitora do 5º ano, entraram abraçados e temi que Malfoy estivesse com eles. Felizmente, não estava, me dando mais uns segundos do dia em paz. E foram só uns segundos mesmo, porque logo depois de Nott e Parkinson entrarem na cabine, Túlio entra todo sorridente e vem e direção a mim.

— Aí está você, minha rosa – disse ele enquanto me abraçava. – Te procurei o trem todo para chegarmos aqui juntos.

 _Minha rosa._ _Não sou sua, idiota. E porque diabos teríamos que chegar aqui juntos?_ Pensei. Apesar de minha irritação tentei manter uma conversa amigável, mas manter uma conversa amigável com Túlio era um desafio, especialmente quando ele insistia em manter algum contato físico. Depois de alguns minutos falando sobre as férias de verão, ouvi uma voz bastante conhecida que me deixou imediatamente irritada.

— Vejo que os pombinhos estão juntos de novo - disse Malfoy num tom que misturava sarcasmo com outra coisa que não reconheci. Seria raiva? Eu não sabia dizer. Túlio respondeu antes de mim com um sorriso no rosto.

— Nós sempre estamos juntos, Malfoy.

— Como amigos - eu disse antes que Túlio continuasse os absurdos. O sorriso de Túlio desapareceu. - Túlio e eu somos amigos. Não que isso seja da sua conta, Malfoy. Porque não cuida da sua vida?

O sonserino agora estava sorrindo divertido.

— Mas sua vida é tão mais interessante, florzinha - Malfoy disse e piscou. Eu revirei os olhos. Túlio pareceu incomodado.

Nesse momento Nott e Roxanne, que eu nem havia notado que já havia chegado na cabine, chamaram a atenção de todos. Agradeci a Merlin por aquilo, já que manter uma conversa com Malfoy e Túlio era torturante pra mim. Os monitores-chefes deram as boas vindas a mim e aos novos monitores do 5º ano e nos designaram aos nossos afazeres: deveríamos patrulhar os corredores do trem e, em Hogwarts, direcionar os alunos do primeiro ano às suas respectivas casas. Faríamos a patrulha do trem em duplas e, como Merlin realmente me odeia, Nott designou Malfoy para ser o meu parceiro. Tentei me tranquilizar pensando que Malfoy pelo menos não tentaria sair pelos corredores de Hogwarts de mãos dadas, como Túlio certamente o faria. Antes de sair da cabine fui cumprimentar minha prima Roxanne, Lorcan e Annabeth.

Na patrulha pelos corredores do trem, Scorpius parecia extremamente animado. Animado demais. Mau sinal. Ele, com certeza, estava tramando algo. Quando nos afastamos do corredor ele, pra variar, provocou:

— Seu namoradinho não gostou de não ser sua dupla.

— Você sabe que eu e Túlio não somos namorados. Pare de repetir isso – respondi friamente.

— Não? Você tem certeza? – ele disse, mas não usava mais o tom provocativo. – Vocês vivem grudados demais, não parecem ex um do outro e sim bastante atuais.

— Mas é claro que eu tenho certeza, Malfoy. E nós não vivemos grudados, se você não percebe, eu passo uma parte consideravelmente significativa do meu tempo tentando fugir do Túlio.

— Então você não corresponde ao amor do McLaggen? Quase sinto pena dele – ele disse sarcástico. Todos sabiam que Túlio e Scorpio se detestavam. – Eu sabia que existia amor na relação de vocês, só não sabia que era unilateral.

— Não enche, Malfoy.

— Qual é, Rose, estou falando sério – disse ele. – Coitado do McLaggen, acho que vou fazer uma boa ação e apresentar alguma amiga pra consolar ele de seus foras – ele disse olhando pro meu rosto enquanto caminhava, como se quisesse ver minha reação. O que ele queria com aquilo?

— Eu agradeceria – respondi indiferente. Ele sorriu.

— Sério? Então acho que farei esse favor ao nosso amigo McLaggen e, claro, a você.

Bingo! Era isso que Malfoy queria com aquela conversa, me fazer um favor para que eu devesse um favor a ele. Só nos sonhos sonserinos dele que eu, uma Weasley, ficaria devendo favor a um Malfoy.

— Vai sonhando se acha que vou ficar te devendo um favor, Malfoy – eu disse irritada por ter descoberto as intenções dele e com a cara fechada.

— O que? – ele disse surpreso. Fingido. – Nossa, Rose, porque você está sempre na defensiva comigo? – eu não respondi e continuei coma cara fechada. – Tudo bem, então pode considerar que estou fazendo esse favor somete ao meu amigo McLaggen. Já posso até pensar na amiga que irei apresentar a ele.

— Ok, Malfoy, mas o que você quer com isso? Você e Túlio se detestam - eu disse. Realmente não estava conseguindo entender onde o sonserino estava querendo chegar.

— Só queria saber se você se importaria de o McLaggen estar com outra garota – ele respondeu parecendo sincero, o que me deixou ainda mais confusa.

— E por que?

— Por nada – ele respondeu e ficou em silêncio enquanto caminhávamos pelo trem. Aquela conversa não estava fazendo sentido pra mim. Despois de um tempo ele continuou: - Mas se você se incomodar é só me dizer que não apresento amiga nenhuma.

— Não me incomodo, Malfoy, só não fique achando que vou estar lhe devendo um favor por isso.

— Longe de mim achar isso – ele disse sorrindo.

— Mas ainda não entendi seu interesse nisso. E não me diga que só quer ajudar McLaggen porque sei que há algo mais nessa história.

\- Ok, florzinha – ele usou o apelido que eu odiava, provocando-me. – É que realmente tenho uma amiga a fim de seu ex-namoradinho e ela pediu minha ajuda. Eu não entendi o que ela viu no McLaggen, mas como o bom amigo que sou estou tentando ajudar – ele disse sorrindo cinicamente. Eu não respondi.

Não conseguia decidir se acreditava ou não na história dele. Era plausível, devia ser verdade. Nota mental de confirmar a história com o Alvo. Mas a visão de Túlio com outra garota era cativante. Uma vida sem Túlio perseguindo-me com suas declarações cafonas? Um sonho. Esperava que a história de Malfoy fosse verdade. Ele estava agindo de uma maneira estranhamente... Estranha. Estava amigável demais, mesmo que estivesse em busca de informações. Ele e eu sempre nos tratávamos com provocações e ofensas. Malfoy, assim como Tiago, amava tirar brincadeiras comigo, dessas que acabavam com a minha paciência. O ponto é que Tiago é meu primo e uma pessoa maravilhosa, mesmo que chato às vezes, assim, eu obviamente o amo e aceito suas brincadeiras. Já Malfoy era só um sonserino metido e, portanto, eu odiava suas brincadeiras. Ano passado Malfoy e eu brigamos inúmeras vezes, fazendo com que meu ódio pelo loiro só aumentasse. O 4º ano acabou comigo odiando-o fortemente e pensando que a recíproca era verdadeira. Agora, porém, o sonserino estava extremamente amigável. Tão amigável que não me surpreendi quando ele me perguntou sobre minhas férias e eu lhe respondi sobre o tempo que passei na casa dos meus avós trouxas. Malfoy contou sobre as suas férias com seus pais, dizendo que não havia muitas novidades. Ele me perguntou algumas coisas sobre meus avós trouxas e como eles viviam. Conversamos, para a surpresa de todos, sem provocações e ofensas. Foi civilizado e natural. Em um momento da conversa, quando estávamos quase chegando à Hogwarts, e falávamos sobre a monitoria, eu disse:

— Eu queria saber por qual motivo Nott resolveu misturar as casas ao formar as duplas de patrulha.

— Essa é fácil – Malfoy disse, sorrindo, mas não respondeu.

— Porque então? – perguntei.

— Porque eu pedi – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior. Olhei pra ele interrogativamente, sem entender. – Na verdade, eu só pedi que fossemos da mesma dupla.

— E porque diabos você fez isso, Malfoy?

— Qual é, florzinha? Achei que já havíamos superado a fase das ofensas – ele riu, mas como continuei séria ele continuou. – Ok, ok. Fiz isso porque queria conversar com você.

— Sobre o lance de sua amiga e o Túlio?

— Er... isso – ele disse meio incerto. Estava com uma expressão confusa, como se estivesse decidindo sobre algo, então continuou: - E eu também queria te perguntar uma coisa... te pedir uma coisa, na verdade.

Bingo!

— Eu sabia que havia algum favor envolvido nessa história, Malfoy.

— Não é nada disso, Rose. É uma proposta, algo que não vai exigir esforço e vai ser bom pra nós dois.

— Diga logo – eu disse curiosa. O que ele queria?

— Tudo bem. Eu proponho que... que tal nós, você e eu sermos... você sabe... amigos – ele disse nervosamente. Agora nada fazia sentindo. Malfoy queria que fôssemos amigos?

— Amigos? – eu perguntei surpresa.

— É, Rose. Acho que já estamos grandinhos e podemos parar de nos odiar. E pense no Alvo, ele ficaria realmente feliz se os dois melhores amigos dele não se odiassem. E acho que poderíamos ser amigos, hoje conseguimos conversar um bom tempo sem brigas e foi uma conversa bastante interessante, pelo menos pra mim – ele falava rapidamente. – Além disso, agora que somos monitores teremos que nos ver mais e brigar só vai atrapalhar o nosso desempenho e...

— Ok, ok, Malfoy – eu o interrompi. – Você me convenceu. Podemos _tentar_ ser amigos.

O loiro sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— Ótimo. Então, agora que somos amigos você pode parar com o Malfoy. Me chame de Scorpius, florzinha.

— Vá com calma, Malfoy – retruquei. – E você, me chame apenas de Rose, nada de florzinha.

— Mas você não está sendo justa, Rose – ele rebateu. - Se quer que eu te chame de apenas Rose, deve me chamar de apenas Scorpius.

— Não, Malfoy – era infantil, mas eu insistia. Meu instinto me conduzia a discutir com ele, como sempre. - Pode me chamar de Weasley se quiser.

— Ok, ok, você venceu. Vou chama-la de Rose e você me chama como quiser – ele disse derrotado.

Quem é você e o que fez com Scorpius Malfoy, garoto? Eu pensei. Aceitando as minhas vontades, propondo paz... Nada típico. Talvez Malfoy estivesse tramando algo. Ou talvez eu estivesse sendo paranoica e o garoto realmente tivesse amadurecido e resolvido que estava muito velho para brigas infantis. Ou talvez fosse outra coisa - a teoria de Sophie Forbes rondou minha cabeça... Sophie é uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas tem uma mania irritante de querer formar casais. Ela tinha a péssima mania de dizer que Malfoy nutria um amor reprimido por mim, de modo que todas as provocações eram uma forma de defesa.

Talvez Scorpius esteja querendo algo a mais comigo, isso explicaria a maneira suspeita que ele estava agindo. Não. Definitivamente não. Essa sim era uma ideia absurda. Sem chances. O máximo que eu e Scorpius poderíamos ser era amigos. E de uma maneira estranha, fiquei feliz com essa amizade. Afinal, é sempre bom fazer amigos.


End file.
